


Matching With Your Ex-Teammate On Tinder

by orphan_account



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matching On Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One thing Sam Bird was not expecting on a Wednesday evening in New York was that text message from Robin…





	Matching With Your Ex-Teammate On Tinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokeiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeiji/gifts).

> I changed some things about the dinner Robin & Antonio had in New York, making it just the two of them instead of having Antonio’s brother and friend there. The imgur links are links to text messages between the characters (I do not have enough brain cells to work out how to embed an image)
> 
> Also, I apologise if this doesn’t make much sense, I may or may not have been on a lot of painkillers when I wrote this (but I had fun writing it and I hope you like it). 
> 
> Also obligatory cliche this is my first fanfic in about 6 years uwu.

[Robin & Sam Texting](https://imgur.com/a/J9IoyDr)

Sam rolled his eyes when Robin didn’t reply and returned his phone to his jeans pocket as he walked back to the hotel. He’d been trying to nudge Robin into finally asking Antonio out since they became teammates but his Dutch teammate had never had the courage, making excuses for every blown opportunity.

Maybe this was the universe giving Robin the push he needed?

* * *

Robin laid his phone face down on the table when Antonio returned carrying two beers. Because more alcohol was exactly what he needed right now like that was going to make the situation any better.

“Don’t worry, it’s alcohol-free, we’ve both got full days of PR tomorrow,” Antonio laughed softly at Robin’s horrified face as he returned to the table.

Robin didn’t know what to say, Sam had told him time and time again to just talk to Antonio about his feelings. Maybe some part of him had hoped Antonio would make the first move but he never did. So he just nodded and took a sip of the water he had been drinking during dinner.

Antonio frowned at Robin as he placed their drinks on the table “Talk to me, what’s wrong?” Whatever Robin replied with was lost in a mumble, “Robin? I can’t understand you when you mumble.”

What Robin said next would leave Antonio speechless…

“I just matched with you on Tinder.”

* * *

Sam didn’t get the chance to speak to Robin away from the media and camera’s until breakfast on Sunday. “So… Did you talk to Antonio?”

Robin glanced downwards to his shoes and inhaled deeply before answering Sam, “I told him about the matching and he just left.”

“What do you mean ‘he left’?”

“I told him and then I just panicked and started apologising to him. He didn’t say anything, Sam! Just got up and left me there in the restaurant.” Robin started to mumble towards the end of his answer but Sam, having spent countless hours with his dutch teammate, could still understand him.

“Oh, Robin…” Sam paused, unsure of what to say to his teammate, then he saw Antonio enter the hotel restaurant where most of the Formula E personnel were eating. “Wait here.”

“Sam? Where are you going?” Robin turned in his seat only to wish he hadn’t.

Sam was walking directly over to Antonio. Based on the latter’s facial expression Sam was not heading over there for a friendly chat.

* * *

“We need to talk. Right now.” Antonio nodded in response, avoiding saying anything that could give away too much to everyone else in the hotel, knowing two things. One; he had screwed up big time with Robin. And two; Sam was fiercely protective of his teammates, former and current.

Once the two drivers were in an empty corridor Antonio began to speak, telling Sam he knew he screwed up and how sorry he was.

Sam rolled his eyes, “don’t apologise to me, it’s Robin you need to be apologising to. He won’t admit it to me but you hurt him.”

“I just couldn’t deal with the thought of being ‘the other guy’.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” In that moment both Antonio and Sam were equally confused as to what the other driver was talking about.

“I thought he was dating Mueller?”

“Me and Nico? Really Toni?” Robin, unnoticed by both his current teammate and his former teammate, had managed to sneak up behind them in the corridor and had heard everything. “You know what? I don’t care, I need to focus on this last race, we’ll talk tonight.” He didn’t say anymore after that, walking back into the hotel restaurant.

* * *

[Robin & Antonio Texting](https://imgur.com/a/J8M8qbQ)

Robin had debated on whether to reply to Antonio or not but in the end, he had. The response may have been unusually harsh for the dutchman but while he needed to talk to Antonio, that didn’t mean he wanted to talk to him. How had Antonio thought him and Nico were a thing? And how could he think Robin would go on Tinder if he was dating Nico? There were so many unanswered questions swirling around but only one driver could answer them.

And that driver, his beloved former teammate, had just knocked on the door to his hotel room.

* * *

The air inside Robin’s hotel room felt thick with tension once Antonio entered the room, passing Robin to sit on the edge of the bed. He started to talk, asking Robin about wanting to talk, but almost instantly regretted it when he looked over at where Robin was. His former teammate was leaning against the wall, arms folded. He should’ve looked cold or irritated but the pained look on his face just made him look, completely and utterly heartbroken.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk,” Robin paused for a moment, breathing in deeply, “you left me in that restaurant because you thought I was dating Nico? I thought we were friends Toni, did you seriously think I would cheat on someone?-”

Antonio interrupted Robin’s rant, “I didn’t think okay? I just didn’t know what to do because I love you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

At first, it didn’t seem like the dutchman had heard him. “-You know I only went on Tinder because I was starting to lose hope that I was ever going…” But then Toni watched as it all seemed to click together for Robin. “Wait, you love me?”

Antonio didn’t respond, instead, he rose from the bed and made the few steps needed to be within reach of Robin. He raised his hand up to the other man’s face and carefully caressed his jawline. “Does this show you how I feel?” Following the question, he brought their faces together and kissed his former teammate softly on the lips. Robin took a few moments to react but then began to kiss back before pulling away.

“I want to start over with you, I want to forget about Wednesday, forget about Tinder, forget about this morning.” As the dutchman spoke he unfolded his arms and softly wrapped them around Antonio’s shoulder’s, looking up into his eyes with a look of pure joy that reflected how the last race winner of Season 5 should be feeling. “I want to be yours and only yours Toni, if you want me?”

Antonio broke their eye contact to lean down the few centimetres he needed to whisper into Robin’s ear. “I don’t want anyone else Robin, and I don’t ever think I’ll want anyone else.”


End file.
